


Things You Said After You Kissed Me

by living_dead_parker



Series: Things You Said [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, yachi and hinata being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: Things Hinata and Yachi said after kissing one another
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Things You Said [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Things You Said





	Things You Said After You Kissed Me

“Was that weird?”

Hinata giggled, nodding his head softly.

“I think we’re both pretty bad at this,” he adds, his cheeks turning a bright red as he looks down at his feet. “But I’m sure we can learn to get better at it,” he adds softly as he reaches for her chin, tilting her head up so their eyes lock in place.

“Yeah,” the blonde whispers as she begins to lean in, meeting the ginger halfway. “I think I’d like that.”

____

“Please don’t say that about yourself,” Shouyou mumbles softly as he rests his forehead on the blonde’s own forehead. Hitoka lets out a soft sigh as she nods. “You’re so amazing, and talented, and you matter to so many people.”

“I just- I feel like I could be doing more-”

“You’re doing enough,” Shouyou cuts in. “More than enough, if anything,” he states as he places a gentle peck on her cheek. “Now come on, relax a little. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

_____

“Did you have chocolate today?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re gonna mess up your meal plan, Shouyou!”

_____

“Don’t be mad,” he states right as soon as his lips are removed from her soft lips. She steps back a bit, suddenly becoming nervous at the words. She’s a natural worrier. It’s her thing.

“Shouyou.”

“So I may or may not have dropped the ball here,” he states, a sweet smile gracing his lips, though she can sense the nervousness. She gives him an odd look, an expectant one. “I know you wanted to wait, and I did too! But I may or may not have told Atsumu and Kotaro that we’re engaged.”

Hitoka chuckles as she shakes her head gently. “You couldn’t at least have told Kiyoomi? Ya know, the one who can actually keep a secret.”

“I made them promise not to tell anyone else!”

“I trust that you did,” Hitoka states matter-of-factly. “They’re not bad at saying they’ll keep a secret, they’re bad at actually keeping it. I just know one of them will let it slip by accident.”

Shouyou sighs sadly, feeling guilty for accidentally letting it slip.

“Don’t worry about it, honey,” Hitoka states as she pulls Shouyou closer. “In the end, it’ll all be the same. I’ll be Hinata Hitoka and I’ll be over the moon about it.”


End file.
